Teenagers: A MizRuka Producation
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Mizuki and Iruka are in school together, and now Iruka is official a teenager. What will his best friend bring him for such an event?


Teenagers

An MizRuka Production

OOOOOOO

A/N: I don't usually do authors notes, but in order for this to work I gotta tell you something. Kakashi is the same age as Iruka. Yeah, that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OOOOOOO

Iruka leaned forward in his desk, copying the notes on the board. Being thirteen wasn't as fun as he thought it was, and even though it was his birthday today, the teachers weren't letting up on the work. Then again, real ninja's didn't get breaks, so why should he? Sighing, he shook the distraction from his mind and looked back to the board, copying the new jutsu down.

"Hey, Iruka," Whispered his friend Mizuki, who sat by him. They sat at the very top by themselves.

"What is it, Mizuki?" Iruka asked, not taking his eyes off his notes.

"I've got your birthday present, don't freak out,"

This time, Iruka raised a brow and look at his only friend. "Yeah, what's up? Is it cool?"

The silver haired boy blushed and turned away. "Don't freak, alright?"

Iruka gave a goofy smile and whispered back, "I won't freak, promise!"

Mizuki took in a deep breath then slowly snaked his hand up Iruka's leg. Instantly the scarred boy froze, and Mizuki had a feeling he had pushed to far. He really liked Iruka, and he didn't want to force the younger boy into anything.

"Mizuki?" Iruka's voice was a high-pitched squeak, but quiet enough so that no one heard. "What are you doing?"

"Well…I don't know…sorry," Mizuki took his hand away, but Iruka grabbed it.

"Wait…wait…you want to…touch me?"

Mizuki thought perhaps there was a little hope in Iruka's voice…or maybe he just wanted the hope to be there. "Um…never mind…it seemed like a good idea…. but if you don't want me to then…"

"I want you to!"

Kakashi glared back at them and Iruka blushed violently. "Sorry 'Kashi," He whispered; the other boy just rolled his eyes and turned back around.

The two nervous boys sat there for a few seconds then, Mizuki whispered. "You do want me to…touch you I mean?"

Iruka blushed and stared anywhere but his best friend. "I…well…I kinda have a crush on you…and well…it's stupid cause you're a boy…and well like I know that you don't-" Iruka was cut off as Mizuki gained confidence and grabbed the scarred boy's semi erection. "Oh god,"

"Quiet," Mizuki hissed, "Don't make Kakashi look up here again."

"Boys," The teacher spoke, "Is there a problem?"

Both boys shook their head and Mizuki held in a smirk as he began to fondle Iruka through his pants. "Everything's fine, sir." The silver haired boy commented, giving a fake smile to the teacher and a hard squeeze to the pulsing member.

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching, but for once, Iruka stopped taking notes. Instead, he laid his head down on his desk and groaned at it all. The fact that everyone was in the room, the fact that it was _Mizuki_, and the fact that they were almost caught. Iruka gritted his teeth, trying to keep in his moans, and groans, and panting. Another person had never touched him before, and the hand that was fondling him so gracefully was defiantly another person.

"Can I…touch you touch you?"

"Please Mizuki!" Iruka's voice was low, husky, begging, pleading, he just wanted his friend to grab his thing and do something, _anything,_ to quench the fire burning in his veins and building in his stomach.

Slowly, Mizuki took in a deep nervous breath and undid his friend's pants, then pulled out the surprisingly large manhood. He stroked it a few times, gripping firmly; however, frowned at the noises Iruka made. As hot as they were, they were going to get the two boys caught. "Bite you arm or something," The silver hair boy suggested.

Iruka nodded and bit softly onto his arm. It hardly helped, however, and soon he was holding in moans and groans while trying not to thrust into his best friends hand. The fire in his body was growing with ever thrust, every tug, and Iruka wanted something more, he realized, he wanted his best friend.

Suddenly, he gasped as Mizuki bent down, acting like he was shuffle through his bag, and took the hardened member into his mouth. Quickly, he sucked and bobbed his head, his tongue running along any veins he could find.

It was only a second longer before Iruka bit hard onto his arm and cam, thrusting his burning cock into Mizuki's warm mouth. After the silver-haired boy was sure to swallow everything, he grabbed a binder out of his bag and straightened up, coughed fiercely, causing everyone to look at both of them.

"Could I…go get…some water?" The boy asked between coughs, trying not to puke at the taste in his mouth.

"Alright, go on…Iruka, wake up and go with him,"

Iruka's head slowly came off his desk and he quickly did his pants inconspicuously before running after Mizuki, who had taken flight from the room. "I'm sorry!" Iruka yelled.

"Wh…at," Mizuki coughed, bracing against the wall and bending over. "do…you mean?"

"I…thrusted into your mouth…that's why you're coughing, right?" Iruka blushed and rubbed his best friends back. "So, I'm sorry."

"I'm fine now," Mizuki assured. "Don't worry about it."

Iruka nodded, then blushed as he caught site of his friend's impressive erection. "Um…would you like me to…take care of that?"

"What!?" Mizuki asked, "You would want to touch me?"

Iruka blushed more. "I didn't just want to get off…I wanted _you_ to get me off."

"Maybe when it's my birthday," Mizuki promised. "Then you can. But today's your day, so don't worry about it. Just be warned…you'll be getting a lot of those presents today…in honor of your birthday."

The scarred boy blushed once more and smiled. "I can hardly wait."


End file.
